


take my hand and drink my words

by juliana_ravenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, accidentally of course, bar au, izzy tries to be mad but can't cause it's clary, izzy works at a bar and clary starts a fight there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliana_ravenclaw/pseuds/juliana_ravenclaw
Summary: Drabbles from when Clizzy meet at a bar.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava_quinncurtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/gifts).



> This was done one late night ages ago for my beautiful friend. Previously posted on tumblr.

Heart pounding, Izzy ducked under the bar as a glass bottle flew over her head and shattered against the wall. She grinded her teeth, silently cursing whoever had thought it a good idea to start throwing glass around. Now she was the one who’d have to clean it up.

She was just gathering the courage to stand up and try to break up the fight when a skinny, ginger girl scampered behind the counter to join her. Hair askew, she slumped down next to Izzy, breathing hard.

Izzy stared at her. At first, it was in annoyance, but then she looked at the girl properly and realised how beautiful she was. It wasn’t just her perfectly curled hair and bright green eyes. There was something about the way Izzy could see a mischievous smile shining through her surprised expression that captured Izzy’s attention.

Suddenly, the girl turned to her with wide eyes, as if only just realising she had been there the whole time. “Oh, hello!”

“Hell - ”

The two girls flinched as they heard another bottle shatter loudly. Izzy sighed, but the girl turned back to her and said brightly, “I’m Clary,” which wiped any sign of annoyance off her face.

“Isabelle. Nice to meet you, Clary.”

“Did you, uh… see what happened out there?” Clary asked, referring to the feral brawl they were hiding from.

“I was a bit preoccupied, so no, not all of it. Just that the two guys were fine until some girl - ”

Izzy gasped and Clary’s face reddened.

“It was you! You started the fight!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I just - ”

“Do you have any idea how long this is going to take me to clean up?”

“Sorry!”

Izzy was about to continue complaining to Clary, when she dared to look her directly in the eyes and melted at her worried expression. She gave a resigned sigh. “It’s okay. There probably would’ve been another one if this one hadn’t started anyway.”

“I really didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Izzy smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.”

They fell silent for a moment, listening as the two guys were dragged outside to continue their argument there. Confident they had left, Izzy stood and held out a hand to help Clary up. Clary happily accepted and soon bounced up to join her.

They glanced around together, both overly aware that neither of them had let go of each other’s hand.

“You know, I think you might need some help, cleaning the place up,” Clary offered.

Izzy squeezed her hand. “That would be very appreciated.”

The girls giggled, and Izzy led Clary to the closet to get the cleaning supplies, putting off the moment she would have to let go of her hand.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmassy chapter in which nervous!Izzy rambles on a bit, but it's okay becase heart-eyes!Clary is hanging on to her every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Ava! Look forward to more fics coming your way soon! Love you! <3

“Let me walk you home.”

Clary smiled faintly. This girl was going to be the death of her. “Sure. Thanks.”

She tugged her coat on and followed Izzy out the door, gently guiding her in the direction of her apartment a few blocks away.

Clary was glad the late night was so quiet and serene. She felt this strange sense of security in being able to hear nothing but Izzy’s voice as they strolled under the dim street lights, hands brushing occasionally.

Izzy was talking about her favourite band, and the concert she saved up for months to go to, and how she felt like a dumb teenager screaming at them from the crowd but she did it anyway because the band meant so much to her, and that was when Clary knew exactly what music she would be listening to for the next week. 

And then they walked past Clary’s neighbour’s house, which had Christmas lights hanging from every surface and tree branch on their front lawn. Izzy’s eyes shone with amazement as she beamed at it (“Oooh, I love the rainbow ones over there!”) and Clary, not for the first time that night, was made quite aware by the tugging in her chest that she would have very much liked to have kissed Izzy right then and there.

But then Izzy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to look at the little toy reindeers that moved their heads ever so slightly so that they looked like they were peering at passer-by’s.

When the cool breeze picked up, Izzy broke from her spell and suggested they keep walking. Clary, having not even realised the sudden change in temperature because she was so focused on the warmth of Izzy’s hand, simply nodded and let herself be lead away from the dazzling house.

“I just love Christmas time. The decorations, the food, the excitement, spending time with family, it’s the best time of the year, don’t you think so?” 

“Oh. Well, yeah, I like Christmas too, but I think my personal favourite would have to be Halloween.”

Izzy laughed. “Of course it would be.”

Clary tried to look offended through a giggle. “What do you mean, ‘Of course it would be’?”

“I don’t know... it just seems to suit you. With the costumes and the candy... sweet and creative, just like you.”

Clary blushed. She meant to look disappointed but her smile shone through.

Izzy laughed lightly at her scrunched-up face. “Okay, what’s with the face?”

“I like Halloween because it’s scary, not sweet!” she said indignantly.

Izzy laughed heartily this time. “Halloween’s really cute, too. And has very pretty eyes.”

Clary’s heart caught in her throat.

“And is ever so kind, even if she did start a fight in my bar.”

“Hey! I helped you clean that up!”

Izzy’s smile widened. “You did.”

And then Izzy leaned forward to do just what Clary had been wanting to do all night.


End file.
